Insanity!
by devondaydreamer
Summary: Tanner and Janelle were just two normal teens,until some strange stuff happens.Now they're stuck with the mystery of the alternate realities they've landed in.Can they find a way out of the madness or are they stuck in insanity?
1. Introduction

Introduction

You could say I was always pretty laid back, living life in the slow lane. At least that's how I felt after I met Tanner. Before that my world was very…….well I don't want to paint too horrible of an image in your mind. Let's sum it up in six words, hate-anger-crying-pain-disaster-goth. Or as I like to call it ,"The before time."Like I said before ,I don't want to start this story on too awful of a note,(or make you depressed),so I'm not going into details.

The Day I met him all that went away, all the confusion in my world disappeared. It was a sunny afternoon, and I was twelve. I'd just ditched my sister in the mall ,and took refuge in one of the shops.

*Falshback*

I reached my destination, Holister. I wasn't sure why I came here. I must have been thinking the insanely loud music and overwhelming smell of perfume would take my mind off things. I'd been trying to find distractions a lot .My younger sister had dragged me out here this morning, so I couldn't do up my outfit as much as I wanted to .Instead of my usual insane clothing, I was wearing plain skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt with black roses on the front. A little random, but I really didn't care anyway. After fourty minutes of browseing the store ,a lady working there told me to buy something or leave .I glared at her ,then walked out of the store. On my way I got out my cell phone and started texting. I'd been at the back of the store so it took me a while to get back. Still texting I began to hum the song, and soon my steps were in sync with the beat. The song was my favorite one and I got completely lost in it. Hearing that song again made me feel better, the words pounded against the sides of my body.

"…….Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you remember? All of the times we had! Let's bring it back! Let's bring it back! Let's bring it back!-"The flow of music inside me was interrupted as I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. I was about to punch whoever it was right in their inconsiderate face-when I looked up into it first.

It was a guy, about my age standing over me, an extremely guilty expression on his face. And I hadn't done this in a while, but that very unused part of my brain that likes guys-was spinning off the hook.

"I'm so sorry," he said, holding out his hand.

"No problem, "I said as he helped me up."I wasn't paying attention anyway."

"I'm Tanner, "he told me," I just moved here,"

"Janelle," I said." so what school are you going to anyway?"

"The one in Sherwood."

"Oh me too, maybe we'll see each other sometime."

"Yeah that'd be nice." he said then picked up his bags and walked away, leaving me utterly speechless.

*End Flashback*

It turns out, Tanner moved to the end of my street so we began to walk to school together. We were only friends at first, but our relationship progressed, and a year later he asked me out .I didn't care if we went out or not though. I was content as long as I was around him .Just to explain, Sherwood is a small town right next to a bigger town called Bayville(Which is actually nowhere near a bay)

We were also both in love with music. Any kind of music, we had passion for it all. All couples had their thing and music was just ours. Sometimes we'd spend silent hours listening to our huge collection of CDs, or even singing along. It had a way of running through us, like all we were meant to do was listen.

So anyway, we fell farther and farther for each other. Now we were fourteen, and little did we know our lives were about to take a very odd and unexpected turn……


	2. A Day At The Park Gone Wrong

I woke to the rays of sunlight beating down on me through the window, caressing me in their warmth. I sighed contently. It was finally the weekend! I looked to my clock which indicated that it was 10:00 exactly. Quickly I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my favorite number. The familiar voice answered my call.

"Good morning beautiful," Tanner said.

"Morning handsome," I said.

"Are we still going?"he asked, referring to the plans we'd made yesterday.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Just making sure, are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"See you then, " the line went dead ,and I realized I actually was not ready. I hurriedly threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, then brushed my teeth and hair. A knock came from downstairs, and I rushed to meet him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said. We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, I admired the perfect shinning aqua color. Then an exited squeal broke the silence.

"Tanner!" someone yelled from the staircase. I turned to see my little sister, Morgan, running toward us.

"Hey kid," Tanner said as she jumped into his arms. I smiled , my sibling had always liked Tanner a lot. But that could just be because after I met him I stopped yelling at her so much.

"Alright, let's go," I interrupted. He chuckled as he set Morgan back down, then took my hand and we walked out the door.

"Bye, have fun!" my sister called. We turned and waved at her. I looked back at my house,and wondered how life could be so peaceful. Then we walked away, unknowing to the fact that this could be the last time we saw our families, our homes, or anything here for that matter.............

* * *

We watched as a group of small children played a game of tag on the grass.

"This is nice," I said," but I can see someone getting tired of it."

"Yeah, I say the second we graduate, we blow this town,"

"Where would we go?"I asked

"Where ever you want to,"

"Really?"

"Janelle I love you, I'll follow you anywhere."We looked at each other, then kissed. It was soft and sweet. Completely effortless. Afterwards I lay on my back and looked to the clear sky that stretched above the oak trees around us. I was lost in my thoughts for a while, until Tanner spoke up.

"You look like you've got something on your mind," he said. I smiled at him, he knew me so well.

"I was thinking about the day we met," I told him.

"Right, the day I knocked you over in front of Holister, shook your hand, then walked away." I chuckled at his joke.

"Yep, that's the one." I sat back up," but I remember all the details; who I was texting, what I thought when I first saw you, and the song that was playing."

"Who could forget that," he smirked, it had become our song over the years. Then he started singing it, and I joined in.**(Disclaimer I don't own Do you remember)**

"_I've been, thinkin', about you,_

_And how we used to be then,_

_Back when, it didn't have to live, we could start again_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Don't waste another day_

_Just you and me tonight_

_Everything will be okay_

_If it's alright with you, then it's alright with me_

_Baby let's take this time, let's make new memories_

_Do you remember, Do you remember ,Do you remember_

_All of the times we had _

_Do you remember, Do you remember ,Do you remember_

_All of the times we had_

_Let's bring it back_

_Let's bring it back_

_Let's bring it back_

_Let's bring it back_

_Let's bring it back_

_So long, since you've been_

_Missing,It's good to -"_

Then our singing was stopped as the strangest thing began to happen. Out of no where ,flashing green lights appeared above us. I took a moment for my eyes to adjust to this sight. The lights were spinning in a circle, creating a sort of tube. The kids around the park didn't seem to notice, but Tanner did. What was even weirder, we were being lifted _into_ the tube, rising right off the ground. Still holding hands we were sucked up inside ,not sure where we were going or what to expect. At that point all we did know was that we had each other................

**(So what do you think? review, review ,review!!!!!)**


	3. French,Muse,and evil vampires

My head was spinning as we shot up the tube. I was aware of Tanner's arms around me, but only slightly. Time and space itself seemed to be bending. Thousands of things passed by us, colors shapes, people, places, even some things I had no name for. Everything and nothing all at once . Breaking through the barriers, leaving the world behind . Rainbows danced before us, I couldn't point out particular objects anymore ,it all just blurred together, in one horridly fantastic blob.

And still we rose, at speeds faster than light. I was flying and falling at the same time. It was terrifying and beautiful mixed all together. The blob of colors was getting closer to us, closing in. Then I realized what was happening _The tube was shrinking!_ I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. Smaller and smaller the space got until it was squeezing us together! Awful pressure was pushing against my body, and it only got worse. I thought I was about to explode!

Then I slammed into something, and the vortex disappeared. I lay panting for several moments, then became aware of my surroundings. I was on top of a bed inside a small room. Before I could investigate, I suddenly felt nauseous and vomited on the floor. Someone held my hair back, and I looked and saw it was Tanner. He pulled me back onto the bed and I began sobbing into his t-shirt. It was only after several minutes my head began to clear as I got over the worst of the shock. I recalled the journey here and I wondered where we were.

I shivered in Tanner's grip, his arms were ice cold, almost like granite. Was it really that cold in here? I checked the thermostat on the wall._82 degrees._ I looked at him, he was clearly deep in thought. Our eyes met and I gasped in disbelief. Staring at me was an unnaturally pale faced Tanner, with _golden eyes! _

There was only one place where people looked like that. Twilight. At least I knew where we were now, but I didn't care anyway. I stared at him frozen with shock.

"What?"he asked. My mouth moved but no words came out.

"Janelle What is it?!"he repeated getting worried.

"You…you're… like… a….a…."

"Just tell me!"he yelled.

"a…._vampire," _I whispered the last a moment he said

"What. The. Hell?! You're lying!"

"Look at yourself!"

He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I wasn't sure if it was possible, but when he came back his face was even more pale.

"But _how_?"he said.

"I think when we went through the tube thing we ended up in Twilight, it's the only book where vampires look like that."

"Great, so now we're in a book, and I have to drink blood, _perfect."__**(note sarcasam)**_he looked and saw my horrified expression.

"It's okay I won't hurt you," he assured me coming to sit on the bed, "it could have been worse, we could be-"he never finished the sentence, because _another_ vampire entered the room. The newcomer's eyes were crimson red and I knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Well, well, well," he sneered," what do we have here?"he began to advance toward me, but Tanner got in his way.

" Stay away from her!"Tanner yelled. The vampire knocked him out of the way, then, went strait for me. I heard a snap as he broke my arm, then screamed as he used his pointed nails to cut my leg open. Blood gushed out. This guy was sick! I would have been absolutely disgusted if he hadn't just broken my other leg. Tanner got back up and pulled him off of me. But I knew Tanner was Young and couldn't win, so I went on screeching in pain and fear. The evil vampire was back on me now. This seriously reminded me of the time Bella was attacked by James, exept we were losing.

I wasn't sure what he was doing now, my whole body hurt. I was crying out in pain, I just wanted the vampire to finish me off. Tanner stood up one more time and rammed into the man's side. I heard the vampire shriek with rage as Tanner grabbed me up, then an echoing crash as he jumped through the window. Shards of glass flew everywhere as we fell down, down, down. We'd been on one of the top floors of a ten story hotel! He ran with me through the streets, until we got to a forest.

Still holding my limp body, he sat on his knees in the snow. I was still losing blood, and everything was throbbing. I was slowly slipping out of my body somehow. Darkness was trying to override my vision. I was dying, and I knew it. But I fought to stay here, to stay with Tanner. Oddly I replayed a song in my head, it seemed to fit my mood. It was the slow part in I Belong To You by Muse. The one that's like, in French.

"_Ah! Reponds ma tendresse_

_Verse-moi, verse –moi l'ivresse_

_Reponds ma tendresse_

_Reponds ma tendresse_

_Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse"_

_I heard Tanner's sobs pause while I sang this in my head._

"_Verse-moi,verse-moi l'ivresse_

_Reponds ma tendresse_

_Reponds ma tendresse_

_Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse_

_I belong,_

_I belong, to you, alone"_

"Janelle is the you?"he asked, had he been hearing my thoughts? No. He would have answered that question by now. I tried the song again.

"_Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse_

_I belong,_

_I beIong, to you, alone "_

"Janelle?!"he asked again. Clearly he was hearing the song. I summoned the very last of my energy to lift up my hand. He took it with one of his.

"Tanner, "I whispered , "I belong to you," It was tacky I know, but I couldn't say anything else. In the next instant the world went black.

**(Cliffhanger hahaha ,but I'm already half done with the next chapter so :P btw I belong to you is an awesome song! Don't 4get 2 review)**


	4. Tanner Pov

TobyPOV

Why?! Why was this happening, how could this be happening to me. Janelle, my beloved, was dying in my arms. Words echoed inside my head, I didn't know their meaning. I only caught the last verse.

"_Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse_

_I belong,_

_I belong, to you, alone"_

I realized it was a song, but in a different language. I looked at Janelle was I hearing her thoughts or something?

"Janelle is that you?"I asked. The verse repeated itself.

"Janelle?!" I asked again. She began to lift up her hand I held it in one of mine.

"Tanner," she whispered, "I belong to you."Then her figure went limp in my arms. I could feel her pulse, but it was slowing fast. Suddenly anger flared inside of me_. How could I just sit here and watch her slip away from me! Isn't there _something _I could do!_

I stopped. *epiphany!*

I could help her, I could _save _her. I could change her, turn her into a vampire. But the change was supposed to be really painful I'm probably going to feel guilty forever but, I'm out of time. Slowly l bent over, and held my lips above her neck for one moment. What if I couldn't control myself? But like I said, I'm definetly , out of time. So I just bit her and hoped for the best.

The venom that was already in my mouth surged into her body. Her heart rate picked up, and I knew there was no going back now. Quickly I pulled my head back, a searing burn had just flared in my throat. I wasn't sure what to do now. I couldn't just sit here in the snow, but I didn't have anywhere to go. I didn't even know _where _we were. I decided to take look around. Still holding Janelle I stood up. She was whimpering softly, and I realized if she started screaming someone would find us out here. I really shouldn't have bit her, but she was going to _die_. What else could I have done? Maybe this is a dream? It could be, I mean we were in a damn book!

I wandered aimlessly through the forest, Jenelle's cries were getting louder, but still not loud enough to attract attention. I knew this couldn't be Forks, there were way too many people . I seemed to be on the outskirts of the city, I saw a sign next to the road. It read,_ Welcome To Alaska._ Alaska? So it must be before they went to Forks .But I'd never even been outside of Sherwood, much less across the continent!

"Look Jenelle we're in Alaska."

Janelle's reply was another whimper, I cringed. Each time she cried out I felt like knives were stabbing me. I went back into the forest. Absent mindedly, I began talking to her. I told her how sorry I was, and told her that it would be over soon enough. I talked about how confused I was right now. I asked a lot of rhetorical questions like: why do you think we're here anyway? Every time she wailed in pain I felt like I had to make it up to her somehow. I began telling her about my life before her. How blank and empty my life used to feel. I told her she was my whole world and that I could never let her go. And that I felt so selfish for putting her through all this.

, mansion, and w Eventually I just decided to sit down again. After a few hours I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't run, someone would've found us eventually. I felt hand on my shoulder,

"Hello there son," a man said. I turned to see a face I immedietly recognized. Carlislie Cullen,_ the_ Carlisle Cullen. Behind him I picked out Alice, Jasper, and Edward Cullen. I wondered what they were doing here, but then I realized it was _their _book.

"Hi," I mumbled. Janelle let out low moan, and I clutched her closer.

"You better come with us," said Carlisle. I guessed Alice saw this coming, that's why they weren't asking questions. I followed them to their house-uh mansion, and went inside. Janelle's hands were tightly grasping my shirt. Alice bounced over and introduced herself, she really did have pixie like qualities. Of course, me being fourteen I was about the same height as her.

"You can put her on the couch," Alice told me. I had to pry Janelle's fingers off of my shirt before gently laying her down. I looked out the window and saw the sun suddenly come from behind the clouds.

"So who are you anyway?" Alice asked. I realized then that we needed a cover story, no one would believe the real thing. Using my new vampire mind I quickly thought of a tale to explain how we got here. I had to describe about the attack, why we were with a vampire in the first place, and why my eyes were golden already . All this took a half a second to think.

" I'm Tanner ,"I said, "and uh-that's Janelle," I indicated to the girl on the couch. But she isn't just _some girl_. I was disgusted I could even think something like that. All of a sudden my feelings for her grew, I remembered why I changed her, why it was absolutely necessary.

"Umm Tanner?"Alice snapped me out of my thoughts,"

"Oh, what?"

"How were you changed?"

"Well, me and Janelle lived in California but where kidnapped by some insane man. He took us here, to Alaska, and changed me. He told us all about vampires and drinking blood, but I never wanted to kill humans. He talked about other covens that lived here and drank animal blood, so that's what I began hunting. We were held captive until I learned he was going to kill Janelle, there was a huge fight and we barely escaped with our lives." she listened intently through the whole story.

"And you changed her?"she finished. I nodded. "You had enough control?"`

"Yeah , I guess I did."

"She'll be alright now, if I was her I'd be very grateful." Then she popped up and left the room, without another word.

"Strange pixie," I muttered.

"I heard that ," came a call from the stairs. I chuckled, and my gaze went back to Janelle. I went over and sat by her side. I knew that's where I'd always be, or at least I _hoped._


	5. The Magic of Music

Janelle POV

Fire was raging through my veins. Tanner held me in his arms, I didn't want him to see me like this,but I was forever grateful he was here. he talked to me,all through the consistant voice was the one thing that kept me from letting go,letting the pain consume reminded me that there was still a world out there, that there was a life after this burnning. He frequently apoligized, that made me feel bad. I wanted to tell him it was okay, that there wasn't anything to be forgiven. But I couldn't. The burning still went on, and on, and on. I whimpered in pain, I couldn't help it.

I felt Tanner wince each time I cried out, as if my pain was his pain. I tried to drive it out of my mind, and focus on what he was saying. But the burning consumed almost all my thoughts, all my senses. Yet he still talked to me, but I didn't catch most of it. I heard someone else speaking and realized there were others here.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the conversation, and I couldn't believe it! Tanner was willingly going with humans! Was he insane?! But then I realized he was running at full speed with the others. It dawned upon me that they might not be enemies,but I wasn't sure.

I felt Tanner pry my fingers off his shirt, I hadn't even realized I'd been clinging to it. After he lay me on the couch, someone came over.

"Hi," she said," I'm Alice Cullen. "wait. _**Alice Cullen. The Alice Cullen.**_ I would've kicked myself if I had the strength. Was I really that paranoid. What other vampires were there in Alaska? Well, there is the Denali clan but still....-oh and there's the guy who tried to kill me...... hmmm maybe I'm not very paranoid.

I listened as Tanner told Alice our "story."Then he came back to sit next to me. I felt his cold hand gently stroke my cheekbone, and it actually helped a little. I hadn't realized how much the burning had increased since he put me down. I reached out blindly, searching. Finally I latched on to his burmuda shorts, and I gave them a small tug. I think he got the message, because a second later I was lifted into his arms. The chill of his grasp soothed the absolute worst of the burning.

Cradled in his arms we sat there for hours, and hours, and hours, and hours. The burning went on, all through the night-or day, I wasn't exactly sure. The second day is supposed to be the worst, and I didn't know how, but it was. All of a sudden the fire raged, I shrieked in acied in my veins flared,I thought of his voice,and it pulled me pulled me back once again.

* * *

Eventually, much, much,later the fire began to slip away, first in my toes and finger tips, then in the rest of my body. My heart rate began to speed up,it pounded against my chest,battleing with the fire , it gave in,my heartbeat slowed, then stopped altogether.I was sure the Cullens had come into the living room,for a moment everyone sat in ,I blinked slowly once,and again,trying to take in what I was a second i thought i really had died,because i was staring into the face of an angel.I realized it was Tanner's face,it was of his features were in vivid detail,so flashed a small smile at me and I grinned back.I reached up my hand and touched his face,and he place his onto mine.

A cough came from the other side of the room and I sat up to see the Cullens.I stood up a lot faster then i intended,but now, every little movement was seemed like they rehersed the introductions,but I couldn't be one told me a little about themselfs,as if I didn't already know graciously offered their hospitality,and we we went out to hunt.

We ran into the woods until we were out of hearing range,after we were about five miles away from the mansion,we he grabbed my and pulled me close to him,I wrapped my arms around him,never wanting to let go.

"Tanner..."I I could say anymore he pulled me into a again at the most unlikely time a song played into my mind.**(Disclamer i dont own Animal)**

_"I am in love,  
With what we are,  
Not what we should be.  
And I am,  
I am starstruck.  
With every part,  
Of this whole story.  
So if it's just tonight,  
The animal inside,  
Let it live and die.  
Like it's the end of time,  
Like everything inside,  
Let it live and die."_

"Do you hear that?"Tanner asked.

"Hear what?"

"That song,"understanding flashed through me.

"Oh,that's me,"I told him.

"So it's like inside you mind?"

"I guess."

"Then why can I hear it then?"I shrugged,then went on playing the song.

_"This is our last chance,  
Give me, your hands.  
'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.  
The night is fading, heart is racing.  
Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die._

_I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight.  
Into the magic.  
And I don't, want the concrete.  
I am alive.  
Comes with the tragic.  
So if it's just tonight,  
The animal inside,  
Let it live and die._

_This is our last chance,  
Give me, your hands.  
'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.  
The night is fading, heart is racing.  
Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die."  
_

"Thank you,"I told him.

"For what?'

"For being there for me."

"That's my job right,"he joked,"but you're welcome anyway."

"Why exactly do you think we can hear music in each others heads?"

"I don't know,but it doesn't seem to work on actual thoughts."

"Have you tried just making up a song?"

"Yeah doesn't work, how about you?"

"Yep didn't you ask me it seems really magical."

"Magical...."he paused,"well that's the magic of music."

"Magic of music,'I reapeated,"you do know now I'm going to trademark that someday."he chuckled,

"Of course you will."

A girl can have dreams,"I retorted.

And there we sat, enjoying our new life while it was still there.


	6. New life

**(By the way….disclaimer, I do **_**not**_** own twilight, but I do own Janelle and Tanner hahaha)**

We were so caught up in the moment we almost forgot we were there in the first place. Hunting. I felt a little bad after how close I was to death, to take the life of an animal's. But I guess they aren't real anyway, so it seems okay. Hunting was actually a lot easier than I thought, I hadn't realized just how thirsty I was until I was actually drinking the blood.

Then we made our way back to the house. As I stepped through the door, someone grabbed my arm and hauled me up the stairs. I was about to knock over whoever it was until I realized it was Alice. She brought me into a room I instantly knew was hers. I stared in awe at the walls, they were covered in pink! And not just solid pink, but what seemed to be a thousand different colors of pink. It all sort of blended together, reminding me of the vortex.

"Um, Alice ?"

"Shh." was her reply. She motioned for me to follow, and we walked into an even bigger room. Fortunately this room wasn't as pink, but I realized what this place was. The closet. I tried to run, but she pulled me down.

"Janelle, come on it'll be fun."I sighed, but agreed. There were some splotches of blood on my cloths, so I guess some new ones wouldn't be too bad.

As it turns out, it really was fun. I don't know why Bella complained so much in the books. But Alice did need someone to dress up. I learned that it was 2002 now so the Cullens wouldn't go to Froks for at least another year.

Anyway Alice's closet was amazing! It was like a mini shopping mall, with no lines and the cloths are free. Alice was a great person to be around, constantly upbeat and exited. I found her quite a flibbertigibbet **(real word, look it up)**. But that was a good thing, she makes you forget everything .I was really startled when I looked out the window and saw the night sky outside.

"Alice?"I asked, "Alice?!"

"What?"

"How long have we been in here?!"

"I don't know twelve, thirteen hours." she said simply.

I sighed, vampire, right.

"Well I think I'm done for today, okay Alice."

"Okay, but technically this day will never end so……"I laughed as I left her outrageously pink room. I walked down the hall looking for Tanner, I heard the unmistakable sound of his voice coming from Jasper's room,

"Then what happened next?"

"Well we were out numbered ten to seven. The newborns we were fighting became especially angry because….."I chuckled to myself, Tanner was a pretty modern guy, but I could see him interested in Jasper's old war tales. Next, I went down the stairs and found a very discouraged Emmett, sitting on the couch. Jumping over the back, I flopped down on a cushion beside him.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"No one wants to play video games with me," Emmett said. A call came from upstairs.

"Some of us have better things to do," said Jasper.

"Like what, tell old war stories," I retorted .Tanner talked this time,

"They're quality stories about a young soldier's life."

"Oh come on," Emmett joined in," Jasper's not that cool."Everyone in the house laughed at that.

"Well I'll play with you anyway, "I told Emmett

"Great," he said tossing me a controller. I was pretty sure we were playing on an xbox 360, and I was supposed to blow up the aliens on the screen. We had lot's of fun, but I had to be careful not to smash the controller. Soon dawn came around and we still played. Once again I was doing something way longer then I meant to. But I wasn't sure what to do now.

Me and Tanner had discussed our theories about the portal that had brought us here. It was unpredictable whether or not it would return, so we decided to make the best of our lives here and hope for the best.

**Three months later**

I lay on the floor of my bedroom, submerged in darkness. I was a little bored, and slightly nervous. Today we were going back to school. Me and Tanner had arrived at the beginning of summer vacation, and had spent the past few months learning all about the rest of high school. We'd be going back as freshman, Edward, Alice, and Jasper would go back as sophomores, and Rosalie and Emmett would be juniors. The schoolwork would be pretty easy, but I was a little eager to see what the students would think of us. Carlisle had filled out the "adoption" papers, and I wanted to see what the kids would think of the newest Cullens. We really felt apart of the family now.

Me and Alice were joined at the hip, but I was friends with Rosalie too. Emmett and I had a lot of fun times, it was nice to not be serious about everything when I'm around him. Carlisle and Esme had lovingly excepted us into their family. Jasper had definitely become close with Tanner and sometimes I chuckled at the thought of having a Major Tanner Evans , as my boyfriend .I even listened in to some of Jasper's tales Last of all that left Edward. He seemed so distant from the rest of the family. I mean, he was close to Alice and I did consider him a brother in a way, but probably the fact that he was still the only single Cullen would be depressing. But I knew he'd find Bella soon, and he'd also find happiness for once.

I heard someone outside my door, and turned my head to see Tanner entering my came and lay beside me

"What are you doing in here, and I swear you better not say sleeping."

"I don't know I'm bored."

"Well you should get up, we've got school to go to." he leaned over and kissed me. These kisses still made my head spin just like the first. They way I feel around him in just so…..indescribable. He pulled away and we both got up. We were about to kiss again when Alice skipped in. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into her room.

"Alice, do you _actually_ need help picking out clothes?" I groaned.

"No, I was going to let you pick yours, but I guess I could-"I was in the closet before she could finish. There was no way Alice was choosing my clothes on the first day back.

I ended up wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a simple t-shirt, and a Holister hoodie. I went down the stairs to find Tanner waiting for me. He smiled as he saw my choice in sweat shirts. We stood there for a moment, lost in mermoires. It was hard to believe that it was only two years ago we met. That was antoher world, another life…….


	7. Gone

We went outside into the driveway. Technically Rose and Emmett were the only one who could drive, so we'd take their cars. The second we stepped out of Emmett's jeep, I felt the stares. I kind of enjoyed the attention. Back in Sherwood I was an absolute nobody, so it was nice to be in the spotlight for once. Of course I could hear the whispers all through the day, the majority were about me and Tanner, I think the one thing people didn't like the most was that the Cullens had adopted not only two more kids, but _another_ couple.

All in all school became just one other regular thing. The weeks began to slip by and days began to blur together. Time passed rather quickly, so fast that I was shocked when I looked at the only calender in the house and saw the date. January thirteenth.

January.....thirteenth. Jan-u-ary,_ thirteenth?!_That means it's been four months months since school started. How could that be?I stood there confused for a second then decided there was no use agrueing with myself.

I was seeking the company of only one person, and I found Tanner inside his room. As usual, his face brightend as I entered and he began playing a song,

_"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where i have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again,_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be comin' home someday,"_but he stopped as he noticed my mood.

"Is something wrong,"he asked

"No, I just never noticed how much time was passing,"I sighed.

"Is there something I can do,"

"No don't trouble yourself I'm fine,"I tried to smile but he didn't buy it.

"Come on,"he said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"We should get out of the house,'he simply said. We were almost out the door when Alice asked,

"Where are you guys going?"

"Out."is all I told her, because I didin't know either.

"Okay, have fun,"she said.

I followed Tanner out into the woods, we were silent. He stopped and sat down on a large rock, and I sat next to him. He stared at his feet, an unreadable expression was on his face.

"I'm sorry,"I said,he looked back up

"For what?'

"For being so stupid."

"Janelle,you aren't stupid."'

"But I am, we've got this great new life, and I'm still not happy with it. I just, keep wishing things would go back to normal." I was crying now, the tears came without warning. Tanner put his arm around my soulders,

"Me too Janelle, me too."I tried to wipe the tears away but they kept coming, in the end I just leaned up and kissed him. That definately made me feel alot better. We stayed thier for a while, I wasn't sure how long.

Then,once again,it flickers of light appeared above us, they grew bigger, and wider, forming a portal. We were lifted up into the air, and carried inside. We gripped each other very tightly. As we shot up the tube this time there were no blobs or rainbow colors, it was only plain black and white. But we still shot up the tube at sickening speeds.

I could very vaugely see the outline of Tanner's face, as our eyes met i was pretty sure he smiled at me.I tried to return the smile but all of a sudden he was gone. The world was black and empty, everthing was had vanished. I was blankly aware that I was lying on something cold, but other than that, it was all just.....gone............

**Alice pov**

Me and Jasper sat on the couch, I wasn't exactly sure what we were doing but it didn't matter that much.I saw Janelle and Tanner hurrying toward the door.O couldn't see what they were doing,so I stopped them to ask,

"Where are you guys going?"

"Out,"said Janelle

"Okay,have fun."

As they left I had a vision of them in the forest then it suddenly faeded away .Sometimes this happend so i didin't take notice of it.I had the same vision a little over two hours later, I knew this vision was about to take place. The only diffrence was that instead of the vision disappearing,Tanner and Janelle disappeared. I didn't know how, but they just vanished.

"Oh no!"I said.

"What is it?" asked Jasper.

"Tanner and Janelle, their future just.....disappeared."

"You mean, like they,"he paused,"died."

"I don't think so, this was different, but we have to find them."

"Okay,"he said. By now everyone else had heard our conversation and was heading out the door. We followed their scent into the forest, and the trail stopped at a large boulder . It just ended. Almost as if they'd vanished out of thin just stood there puzzeling over it, but no matter what they were both just......gone...............

**A/N Please read, I was going to have them spend a lot more time in twilight but I got some new ideas and had to have them leave early. Anywhere you'd like to see them go next? Books, tv shows, movies, you name it, and I'll see what i can do**

**xoxoxo**

**-Devon**


	8. Confusion

**(Please bear with me but the**r**es a lot of upcoming music in the next chapters, thanks for reading oxoxoxo - Devon)**

I felt the cold hard ground against my back,and my other senses returned.I smelled the sharp scent of grass around me,and I tasted the crisp night air on my tongue.

Finally I opened my eyes.

I gazed at the sights around me. I was laying on the lawn in front of a house, and Tanner......wasn't there.I told myself to not panic, he had to be here somewhere.I thought of a random song to see if I would get an answer,

_"Here we go, welcome to my funeral  
Without you, I dont even have a pulse  
All alone, its dark and cold  
With every move I die_

_Here I go, this is my confession, no  
Lost cause, nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
With every move I die..."_ but it was no use,we'd tested our limits and if he was with in two miles of me he would have answerd by couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. It was too late now, i couldn't hide from this, he was gone.

The very logical part of me said that maybe I was just jumping to conclusions. But where was I anyway?I didn't even know!All these realizeations crashed over me all at one, and I fell limp, weeping in the was I going to do?

All I did do was lay there in utter despair.I tried contiueously for hours to try and organize my jumbled thoughts, but each attempt ended in i just decided to try and play a song to calm myself down.

_"Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
And losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
But the silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown  
And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown_

_As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
With love gone for so long  
And this day's ending  
Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

_And I've lost who I am,  
and I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken,  
rejecting your love, without,  
love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on  
But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning  
who I am from the start,  
take me home to my heart  
Let me go and I will run,  
I will not be silent all this time  
spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain  
All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over  
There's a light, there's a sun  
taking all these shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
and his love will conquer all_

_Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight"_

Thinking about that song only made me cry harder, but it was the truth. I was so lost, so confused. I made a mental promise to myself now that I would never again become what I was I'd ever met as I thought my head was clearing,thinking about his name brought on a freash wave of pain,and more tears. I had to stop thinking so much!

I saw a couple lights come on in the house,and then I heard I didn't wasn't here anymore,I knew he was in this world, whatever world it was,but he could be anywhere for God's sake!

More tears.

Now the people were standing above me. I barely heard when one of them, a woman, said

"Janelle, what's wrong."when i didn't answer she turned to the other figure,

"Al we should get her in the house."

"Alright Ellie,"the man called Al said. I felt myself being lifted off the ground, then I was carried into the house. The small part of my mind that wasn't entirely consumed by sorrow was trying to put this together.

These must be my parents in this world, which I was pretty sure is reality, Tanner was in this world, but not exactly here, and now I was on the couch. They patiently sat and waited for the tears to end, but they didn't. I wasn't sure where so many tears were coming from, but they kept about five hours my constant sobbs began to quiet,and slow. Then stopped altogether.A moment later I was asleep.

My dreams whrere clouded, mosly images of Tanner, there was only one song within my thoughts that night

_"The rian falls on my windows  
And the coldness runs through my soul  
And the rain falls  
Oh, the rain falls  
I don't want to be alone_

_I wish that I could photoshop all  
Our bad memories 'cause the  
Flashbacks  
Oh, the flashbacks  
Won't leave me alone_

_If you come back to me  
I'll be all that you need  
Baby, come back to me  
Let me make up for what happened in the past  
_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)  
I'll be everything you need (come back)  
Baby, come back to me (come back)  
For you're (one in a million come back)_

_Baby, come back to me (come back)  
I'll be everything you need (come back)  
Baby, come back to me (come back)  
You're one in a million (one in a million)"_

I woke with a start the next morning and found my "parents" standing over me again. I took a deep breath and Ellie asked me

"Janelle,what happenend last night?"quickly i thought of a convinceing lie.

"A dream,"

"A dream?"she questioned.

"Yes, a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"Oh,"I said,'The most wonderful kind, there was vampires and portals, and the most beutiful-"

I stopped then.I had been about to say beutiful boy. I thought of Tanner again,his voice, his eyes, his heart. He really was beutiful.

And he'd been torn away from me.

I burst into more sobbing,more tears, and more pain.


	9. Why me?

**One month later**

I think the worst part about this was knowing he was still out there, and I was almost positive he still loved , we still had to be apart

Hello, my name is Janelle Eliza Carter, but ever since i got my "new" parents, I've been Janelle Eliza Smith.

Three years ago, I met Tanner, the absolute love of my life.

Eight months ago,we sort of took a little "vacation," from reality.

One month ago, we were seperated by none the less than barriors of distance.

Today, I'm still in reality, and I know he's out there somewhere

This very second, I'm still thinking of him just as i have been for every second leading up to now.

I turned on my usual choices of music first was Everytime,

_"And everytime i try to_ _fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby" _next was Chalotte,

_"Don't cry_  
_Just let it pass you by  
I'll be by your side  
Each and everyday_

Let go  
You gotta lose control  
Teach you how to roll  
Never be the same

oooh oooh oooh  
oooh oooh oooh  
_  
Cause I'm wasted  
I'm face down on the foor  
Can't take anymore  
I gave it all away  
Lately I can't find the eyes  
Help me realise  
That I'm in love  
__I'm in love, I'm in love_

Losing, I'm losing all my fame  
And I can't stand the days Letra de Charlotte - Air Traffic -  
That I'm alone  
Tell me do you feel the same  
And are you glad I came  
And can I walk you home?

oooh oooh oooh  
oooh oooh oooh

Cause I'm wasted  
I'm face down on the floor  
Can't take anymore  
I gave it all away  
Lately I can't find the eyes  
Help me realise  
That I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love

Your face, my place  
Your face, my place  
Your face, my place at night." 

I was in my bed once again waiting. I knew I couldn't be alive agin until I had him back. Music at least kept me from dying completely.

Whatever those portals were pretty much scared the hell out of me. It's only the natural human way to fear what you don't know. Also ,they angered me to my core. How does it come to be that some random force seperates you from your beloved?! Well it feels awful!

Once again I was on the verge of tears.I tried to hold them back, but they came on their own.I know there are other things to do then sit around here he was my life, my whole universe.

When the people who were my parents found me in this state, they freaked out. Apparently I'd spent my whole life in this town as their only adopted child, and I'd had no problems whatsoever. That's probably the farthest off scenerio for what I've actually been doing. I tried to avoid Al and Ellie as much as possible.

Another thing that changed was my I'm twelve again. When I went through the vortex something must have altered my age.

So now I sit here, waiting around for, well........_something_. Maybe another vortex would swallow me someone would just come and kill maybe, a tiny voice of reason said in my head, maybe you'll find him again someday.

But I didn't think I .

I know I have to keep faith, but serously, he could be on the other side of the world. I'd looked it up on the internet, I'd done everthing I could to find him, but every attempt came up short.

So here I was once again.


	10. I just keep running into you

**(This chapter goes out to Aquinnah Tchop and SophieCullen6, who are my two favorite authors on fanfiction and the only people who have reviewed my story! if you're reading this and not reviewing i know you're out there! : ) I've have enabled anonymous reviews so it shouldn't be any trouble. Thanks 4 reading. Xoxox -Devon**

I heard a knock on my door, disturbing my thoughts.

"Janelle?"Ellie called.

"Yes?"

She came in and sat beside me.

"Janelle are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."I told her.

"Well if you're fine, then why don't you go outside and have some fun."

"No thanks."

"Janelle,"she said again,"is this all because of a dream?"I didn't answer. She couldn't know the truth.

"Janelle-"

"I'm going on a walk,"I said abruptly. I left the room and progressed quickly down the stairs,then left the house. I wasn't sure where i was planning to go so I just walked along our songs played inside my mind,

_"I used to be love drunk _

_But now i'm hungover_

_I love you forever_

_But now it's over....."_

I tried a different one,

_"Cause' i don't know _

_who I am_

_who i am_

_without you_

_All I know is that i should,_

_and she will love you_

_more than i could_

_she who dares to _

_stand where I've stood,"_

This wasn't the first time that thought had crossed my mind,what if he did get with someone else.I couldn't let myself think like I switched to another song, Alive

_"Say that I'm the only one _

_Say that I'm your number one_

_Now you're gone and i don't know_

_Tell me where did we go wrong_

_You were my best friend and boyfriend_

_Now it seems like yoour my worst friend_

_I gotta do soul searchin'_

_Without you I'm a whole new person_

_I aint actin' like i used to _

_I don't feel love like I used to_

_it was your love I was used to_

_why did i have to loose,_

_your love, your love,your love_

_youe love is what it was_

_that had me going buzz_

_you are my true love,"_

At that point I lost it again, I sat down and began crying my sobbing I heard something else, the rest of the song.

_"I've got so much love,_

_For you darling_

_and I_

_I wanna let you know how I feel,_

_cause it's true_

_that I love you and It's true your the only one_

_and I do_

_I adore you_

_you make me feel ali-i-i-ive_

_you make me feel ali-i-i-ive" _It couldn't be, but I was sure it was. I was hearing Tanner. I decided to test it,I played a different song but i was sure I had to be just hearing things,

"_If we could party all night_

_and sleep all day...."_I waited,

"_and throw all of my problems away_

_my life would be easy.."_It really was him it just had to be. I was up now, and running, the closer I got the louder the song would be.I satarted another song,

"_I've been, thinkin', about you,_

_And how we used to be then,_

_Back when, it didn't have to live, we could start again_

now the words had a sort of echo to them, conjoined thoughts, two different minds, one song.

_There's nothing left to say_

_Don't waste another day_

_Just you and me tonight_

_Everything will be okay_

_If it's alright with you, then it's alright with me_

_Baby let's take this time, let's make new memories_

the song was growing louder,I saw a turn up ahead and I was sure he was right around that corner

_Do you remember, Do you remember ,Do you remember_

_All of the times we had _

almost there......

_Do you remember, Do you remember ,Do you remember_

_All of the times we had,"_I turned the corner expecting to see him there, but he wasn't. At first i counldn't see in the dim night lighting. Then I made out the form of person down the was a kid, no more then ten years walked closer, so did I.

"Hello?"I said, he was close enough to see now,"I-um, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." The boy was looking at me with utmost about ten seconds,he looked up into my eyes.

"J-Janelle?"he asked.I gasped.

'Tanner?""I nodded."Tanner."I repeated.I bent down and got a better look of his face._it was him._I put my hand on his cheek, and he put his over it.I looked deeply into his eyes, his beutiful aqua eyes.

Pulling him close I wrapped my arms around was hard to believe that this little kid, was my Tanner, but how could I not?I pulled back and asked

"What happend?"He looked at me, and I saw the forteen year old he was, inside that gaze.

"I'm not sure, I woke up here and I was like _this,"_he looked at himself with disgust,"apprently I'm a nine year old, it's aweful I'm _nine_!"

"Hey, you look fine to me."

"You're just saying that."

"Maybe,"I joked,"but it's just so good to see you, I didn't think I ever would...."I stopped and changed the subject,"so you remember everything?"

"I remember it all, down to every last detail."he stared into my eyes again,"but I never remembered you looking so beutiful."I wasn't sure what to say to that, but I managed to stutter,

"So I well....do you, well, do you still......"

"Do I still love you?"he finished,"Yes I absolutely do."

Once again I wasn't sure what to say. I'd always known he still loved me, but it was just a shock to hear him say tears came without warning.

"Sorry,"he told me,"I guess you can't can't love a nine year old." What was he saying?!

"No, no I just-"

"It's okay, I understand."Then he began to turn away.I couldn't believe this,how could he think that?!

I knew there was only one way to prove I still loved him, so I wrapped one arm around his shoulder and another around his I kissed him.

I know what someone would have thought about this, because I was thinking the same thing,Oh my gosh you're a couger you're kissing a nine year old kid!Alright it was an insane move, but somehow I knew it was the only first he didn't react, but then he kissed back. At least that was one thing that hadn't cahanged, I still felt the same way about him that I did before.

Sometimes random music can ruin moments, but nothing could ruin this.

_"Scar tissue that I wish you saw_

_Sarcastic mister know it all_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you coz_

_with the birds I'll share_

_With the birds I'll share this lonely view and_

_With the birds I'll share this lonely view and_

_With the birds I'll share this lonely view"_

Yes very that didn't ruin the moment one bit.

Yet half of me was freaking out because I was actually makeing out with a kid four years younger than me. The other half argued that technically he was fourteen and I'd kissed him way it was the most spectacular, amazing, passionate, confuseing moment of my entire i was absolutely possitive there wouldn't ever be another one like it.

Of course everything has to end and pretty soon we both pulled away.I stood up and looked at him. He had quite a very unreadable expression on his face that I'd seen 's what he looked like when he was deep in thought.

"Sorry,"I said after several moments of silence,"was that weired."

"No,no, that was...okay."I wasn't sure what he meant by _okay, _but I didn't have time to think it over because Tanner suddenly swore loudly.

"What?"I asked

"My parents!they're going top be wondering where I am now."

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"What, like about everything?Would they believe us?"

"If we're telling the truth they have to."

"Alright, I guess so. I don't think we could keep a secret like that anyway."I pulled out me phone and dialed Ellie's number.

"What's your address?"I asked him.

"9674 Cypress Road."He told phone began to ring as we made our way to his picked up on the second ring,

"Janelle?"she qustioned.

"Hey,"I said,"listen can you meet me at 9674 Cypress Road?"

"Yes but why?"

"I'll explain okay, bye."

"But-"I hung up, cutting her now we were on front porch of Tanner's held one hand on the doorknob the other holding mine.

"Are you ready?"he asked.

"As I'll ever be."I told him, slowly he opened the door.


	11. Chocolate

**One month later**

I think the worst part about this was knowing he was still out there, and I was almost positive he still loved , we still had to be apart

Hello, my name is Janelle Eliza Carter, but ever since i got my "new" parents, I've been Janelle Eliza Smith.

Three years ago, I met Tanner, the absolute love of my life.

Eight months ago,we sort of took a little "vacation," from reality.

One month ago, we were seperated by none the less than barriors of distance.

Today, I'm still in reality, and I know he's out there somewhere

This very second, I'm still thinking of him just as i have been for every second leading up to now.

I turned on my usual choices of music first was Everytime,

_"And everytime i try to_ _fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby" _next was Chalotte,

_"Don't cry_  
_Just let it pass you by  
I'll be by your side  
Each and everyday_

Let go  
You gotta lose control  
Teach you how to roll  
Never be the same

oooh oooh oooh  
oooh oooh oooh  
_  
Cause I'm wasted  
I'm face down on the foor  
Can't take anymore  
I gave it all away  
Lately I can't find the eyes  
Help me realise  
That I'm in love  
__I'm in love, I'm in love_

Losing, I'm losing all my fame  
And I can't stand the days Letra de Charlotte - Air Traffic -  
That I'm alone  
Tell me do you feel the same  
And are you glad I came  
And can I walk you home?

oooh oooh oooh  
oooh oooh oooh

Cause I'm wasted  
I'm face down on the floor  
Can't take anymore  
I gave it all away  
Lately I can't find the eyes  
Help me realise  
That I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love

Your face, my place  
Your face, my place  
Your face, my place at night." 

I was in my bed once again waiting. I knew I couldn't be alive agin until I had him back. Music at least kept me from dying completely.

Whatever those portals were pretty much scared the hell out of me. It's only the natural human way to fear what you don't know. Also ,they angered me to my core. How does it come to be that some random force seperates you from your beloved?! Well it feels awful!

Once again I was on the verge of tears.I tried to hold them back, but they came on their own.I know there are other things to do then sit around here he was my life, my whole universe.

When the people who were my parents found me in this state, they freaked out. Apparently I'd spent my whole life in this town as their only adopted child, and I'd had no problems whatsoever. That's probably the farthest off scenerio for what I've actually been doing. I tried to avoid Al and Ellie as much as possible.

Another thing that changed was my I'm twelve again. When I went through the vortex something must have altered my age.

So now I sit here, waiting around for, well........_something_. Maybe another vortex would swallow me someone would just come and kill maybe, a tiny voice of reason said in my head, maybe you'll find him again someday.

But I didn't think I .

I know I have to keep faith, but serously, he could be on the other side of the world. I'd looked it up on the internet, I'd done everthing I could to find him, but every attempt came up short.

So here I was once again.


	12. AN important please read!

Hello to anyone who reads this,

I'm letting you know there have been some problems with my email so I am switching accounts

My new account name is:

ArielBlack1901

Catchy Right?

I will by reposting Insanity and completing the remainder of the story there.

It would be really great if you could PM if you from my new account just so I know who finds it.

Thanks for bearing with me,sorry for the A/N and all the trouble.

Yours truely,

-Devon


End file.
